


I won't

by laprincesadelamor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laprincesadelamor/pseuds/laprincesadelamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is based on a trailer to season 6. This is how I imagine that scene which is in trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about Stydia and I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry for every errors but English isn't my native.

Everywhere was dark and wet. Wind was blowing so hard. Leafs were flying everywhere. And street lights flickered.

Stiles was standing in the one place like he was paralyzed. He didn’t know what to do. He was pulled out from the frenzy by the voice which was calling his name – _“Stiles”_.

He turned away to the side from which he heard the voice of strawberry blonde and he ran to her. He stopped in front of her and she grabbed his shirt in her fist and he grabbed her around the waist as if he wanted to help her keep balance.

 _“Lydia”_ – Stiles said her name and he looked tears in her eyes and her lips started tremble with fear. Stiles rubbed her shoulder to calm her.

 _“Lydia”_ – he said her name again when he saw like the tear was flowing down.

He turned his left hand up and he grabbed her chin and said – _“ Lydia, look at me”_

After these words she looked into his eyes and she said - _“Stiles”_

 _“Lydia, everything will be okay but just promise me one thing”_ – Stiles said.

 _“What is it?”_ – She asked scared.

 _“Don’t forget me”_ – He said with such feelings as if he was saying other three words. He never thought that he ever would ask her about that promise.

 _“I won’t”_ – She answered immediately like it was obvious.

They were looking into each other eyes and after a while Lydia kissed him.

This kiss was different than this last time. In this was love and despair. This kiss contained everything what they didn’t say so far.

They dragged away when they heard characteristic sound of hoofs and they knew that it’s over. It wasn’t clear what happen now and when they meet again.


End file.
